1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, usually includes a plurality of brackets for mounting hard disk drives (HDD). A dummy HDD is usually received and filled in each bracket to avoid the brackets from being deformed or damaged when manufacturing or transporting these brackets. However, when a true HDD is received in the bracket, the dummy HDD will be thrown away, which causes unnecessary waste.